In prior art, a handrail for a travelator, moving ramp or escalator is known. Such a handrail comprises a handrail belt moving as an endless loop. The handrail belt is moved at a speed synchronized with the speed of motion of the conveyor of the travelator, moving ramp or escalator, so that a passenger on the travelator can grip the upper handhold portion of the handrail by hand for support. At the end of the handrail, the handrail belt is deflected on a turn-around portion through 180° to a return portion in the opposite return direction relative to the direction of motion of the upper handhold portion, the return portion being usually passed inside the frame structures to the other end of the travelator.
The handrail further comprises a handrail frame to support the handrail belt loop, said frame being connected to the frame of the travelator, moving ramp or escalator. The handrail frame comprises an upper guide, which supports and guides the handhold portion of the handrail belt. A turn-around guide having a curved shape, usually the shape of a circular arc, supports and guides the handrail belt in its turn-around portion.
For tensioning of the handrail belt, the handrail belt has to be provided with some kind of tensioning device. Usually the tensioning of the handrail belt is accomplished by arranging in the handrail belt a tensioning loop near the driving pulley, or several loops in the return portion of the handrail belt.
A problem with this prior-art tensioning is that the tensioning wheels required for the tensioning and the turn-around portions bending the handrail belt in different directions and the like take up plenty of space in the frame structures, which is why they are not suited for use in a travelator, moving ramp or escalator designed to be mounted on a base, in which the frame structure should be as low as possible. In addition, bendings of the handrail belt in places other than the end turn-around portion as well as counter-bendings in a different direction than in the end turn-around portion increase the wear of the handrail belt and greatly reduce its service life. Furthermore, in the case of prior-art handrails, mounting and removing the handrail belt is difficult and time-consuming.